


l-o-v-e

by mickeymickeymick



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Cuddling, Drunk!Ian, Fluff, M/M, Mickey takes care of Ian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-19
Updated: 2017-04-19
Packaged: 2018-10-20 18:36:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10668456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mickeymickeymick/pseuds/mickeymickeymick
Summary: ian comes home drunk, and mickey puts him to bed FLUFFYYYYYYY SHITTTTTTT





	l-o-v-e

"honey, im hoooome!" ian slurred in his cheesiest voice as he stumbled through the door. mickey was sitting on the couch, watching tv, and he turned his head to see his drunk boyfriend standing in the doorway with half a bottle of jack in his hand. mickey let out a little laugh and got up from the couch to help ian. he had just come home from hanging out with lip at the alibi and had obviously gotten totally and completely hammered.   
"im assuming you had a few drinks?" mickey said, smiling, as he walked over to ian.   
"mmm, a few. but im totally fine, baby." ian slurred as he ran his fingers through mickeys hair. mickey smiled. ians knee buckled and he spilled a little jack on the floor. "ah, shit." he mumbled.   
"alright, tough guy. enough of this." mickey said as he took the bottle from ian and put it on the table. ian gave a sad look and mickey shook his head. "lets get you to bed, okay?"   
"okay. boop!" ian said as he tapped mickeys nose with his finger. mickey scoffed and offered a hand to ian, but he took one step and fell flat on the floor.   
"hm. that was more difficult than i thought it would be." ian said softly.   
"c'mere gallagher." mickey said as he leaned down and picked ian up bridal style.   
"my hero!" ian rejoiced as he pressed sloppy kisses to mickeys cheek. mickey just laughed and walked to the bedroom, dropping ian onto the bed when he got there.   
"youre so little, but youre so strong. how d'you do it?" ian asked with a concerned look on his face.   
"shut the fuck up, gallagher. i aint little." mickey retorted as he began to unlace and remove ians shoes for him.   
"you are little. its cute cause you go on your tip toes to kiss me. and i get to grab your ass." ian said, matter-of-factly.   
"fuck off." mickey laughed. he continued to take off ians shoes and jeans as ian mindlessly sang random songs. when mickey was done undressing ians bottom half, leaving only his boxers, he crawled up onto the bed, straddled ians thighs, and ordered, "arms up." ian obeyed and let mickey take off his shirt for him, still singing. mickey took off his own shirt and jeans, and crawled back into bed beside ian. ian turned on his side and reached out a hand to gently stroke mickeys waist. he began to sing a song that mickey could actually recognize-   
"l is for the way you look at me, o is for the only one i see, v- sing with me, mick!"   
mickey rolled his eyes at his adorable boyfriend and decided to just go with it.   
"v is very, very," mickey sang.   
"extraordinary," ian chimed in.   
"e is even more than anyone than you adore," both were smiling so big that their cheeks hurt. "and love is all that I can give to you, love is more than just a game for two, two in love can make it, take my heart but please don't break it, love was made for me and you." ian dragged out the last note as mickey laughed.   
"i love you, baby." ian said softly, scooting close to mickey so that their noses were almost touching.   
"i love you too, gallagher." mickey said as he cupped ians face and pulled him in for a kiss. he ran his hands through ians firey red hair and down the back of his neck. ian pulled mickeys waist towards his and deepened the the kiss. they stayed there for a while, constantly bringing each other impossibly closer. ian broke the kiss first, and rested his forehead against mickeys.   
"y'so beautiful." ian whispered, almost to himself.   
"fuck off." mickey said bashfully. nobody had ever called him fucking okay looking, let alone beautiful.   
"i will not fuck off. im allowed to think you're beautiful." ian said, faking being offended.   
"whatever. ya gotta go to sleep. youre already gonna feel like shit'n the mornin." mickey stretched out his arm so that ian could curl up beside him and lay his head on his chest. he squeezed ian tight and stroked his thumb back and forth across ians muscular arm. ian snaked his hand across mickeys chest and rested it on his heart.   
"good night, baby." mickey whispered into ians hair before kissing the top of his head.   
"g'night my love. sweet dreams." ian mumbled into mickeys chest. he fell asleep to mickeys heartbeat, and mickey to ians soft mumbles. they really were in l-o-v-e.


End file.
